In This Skin
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike decides to go to Rome to see Buffy in the beginning, but something is different about him.


This is a weird idea that I got after watching "Just Rewards" again the other day. For all those that don't remember that episode. It's the one where Spike was planning on taking over Angel's body, but he doesn't really go through with it. Well, in this let's say that he does take over Angel's body and decides to pay Buffy a visit. How do ya'll think that would go? Feel free to leave me a review to let me know how I did with this. All comments are appreciated!

* * *

Spike ran his hands through his hair and rolled his eyes at all the hair gel he felt. "Stupid git can't even use a decent brand." He said as he shook his head. He looked at the dead body of Hainsley on the floor and smiled when he thought about the things he could do now. "Let's take this body for a test drive. I wonder if the curse would still be a problem." Spike said and then rolled his eyes again. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist, Peaches. I don't plan on doing much, just wanna have some fun. It's been too long." He argued with the voice of Angel in his head. He then pushed Angel's thoughts away as he headed to his car and back to Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

Spike walked into the building and smiled at all the people that greeted him. He came across Harmony's desk and licked his lips. "You're looking quite ravishing this evening." He said and she turned a confused expression on him. 

"You feeling okay, boss?" Spike shook his head and tried to act more like the brooding wonder.

"Yeah, just having one of those days. Carry on with whatever you're doing." He said as he walked away and Harmony wondered what was up with him as she went back to doing her nails. Spike walked to Angel's office and looked around. "Never told you what a nice place this is. I think that if I have to hang around here I should at least have some decent digs." He said as he headed over to the desk. "Let's see what you have here, Peaches." He started going through Angel's things and ignored the nagging voice in his head. He noticed a piece of paper with Buffy's name on it and pulled it out. His blood boiled when he saw that it was an address. "Only in Europe, huh? You had her bloody address the whole time and you didn't tell me." Spike rolled his eyes when he heard Angel arguing in his head. He then had a smile on his face as he placed the address in his pocket. "I think I'll just pay her a little visit. Or should I say, you will pay her a little visit. Now I can see what she really thinks of you." Spike was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" He almost growled and Fred then opened the door and walked into the office.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and Spike's look softened as he graced her with a smile.

"Yeah, just peachy. Why do you ask?" Fred shrugged.

"No reason, just wondering how things went with Hainsley." She stated.

"Went well, he won't be doing anymore body swapping." Fred smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. Have you seen Spike around?" He raised his eyebrows at that.

"No, can't say that I have. I think he did that disappearing thing again." Fred nodded and looked a little concerned and Spike felt touched that she seemed worried about him. He walked over to her. "I have a place I need to be. Take care, Fred." He told her with a warm smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He then walked by her and out of the office. Fred watched him go and couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right. Spike walked back over to Harmony's desk. "Harm, I need a jet ready. I'm going to Rome." Harmony looked up at him again confused.

"Why would you be going to Rome?" Spike rolled his eyes and didn't feel like explaining it to her.

"None of your business. Just get me a jet." He said as he walked away and Harmony obeyed as she picked up her phone. Spike walked to an area of Wolfram and Hart where no one was and leaned against a wall. "No more games, Peaches. I'm seeing Buffy whether you like it or not. Even if I look like you. I really hope this wouldn't cause you to lose that soul of yours, because I plan on doing a lot more than talking." He said mainly to piss Angel off. Spike rolled his eyes as he listened to Angel argue inside his head. "She's not your girl anymore, mate. Hasn't been for a long time and don't give me any of that rubbish about me disrupting her normal life. She'll never have a normal life and you know it. I just need to see her and no one is stopping me." He said with a determined look on his face as he headed to the jet and prepared for his trip to Italy.

* * *

Spike got to Rome hours later and borrowed one of the cars from Wolfram and Hart and headed to Buffy's place. He looked at the directions one more time and when he was sure he was at the right place; he got out of his car and walked into the building. He was getting better at tuning Angel out as he walked to Buffy's apartment. He really hoped he knew what he was doing as he knocked on her door. He waited a few moments when she finally opened the door and he lost his ability to speak as he just stared at her. She didn't seem that surprised to see Angel, but she also didn't seem like she wanted to see him. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He took a few seconds before he managed to say anything. 

"Hey, Buffy. I just wanted to talk." He cringed at how lame that sounded and could hear Angel laughing in his head. He wanted to yell at the ponce, but he didn't want to seem crazy in front of Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We really don't have anything to talk about. I told you everything I needed to. You know how I feel about you taking over Wolfram and Hart. I can't be friends with you knowing that you're in charge of an evil law firm." Spike looked surprised and didn't know Buffy felt that way. He was also glad that she didn't support Angel's decision.

"Right, I'm ashamed of it myself. I honestly don't know what I'm doing there. Maybe I can come in and we can talk about it." He said giving her a pleading look. He desperately wanted her to invite him in. She thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded her head.

"Alright, you can come in." She said as she moved out of the way and Spike smiled as he walked over the threshold and into her apartment. She closed the door once he was inside. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Spike looked around the apartment before resting his eyes back on her.

"Nice place you have here, lo-Buffy." He said and hoped she wouldn't notice his mistake. She looked at him like she was confused and then shook her head.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you really here?" Spike shrugged.

"I wanted to see you." Buffy still didn't look like she believed him.

"It wasn't that long ago since we saw each other. Something seems different about you, but I don't have time to deal with it. I'm sorry that things can't be different with us, Angel. I just don't trust that place and I'm afraid that it might corrupt you." Spike shook his head and moved closer to her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I know what I'm doing." Buffy nodded even though she didn't seem so sure. He then moved closer to Buffy and caressed her cheek. He was just relieved that he got to touch her. Buffy didn't know what he was up to when he suddenly moved his lips to hers. Spike forgot whose body he was in for a second there as he kissed her lips. There was so much force and passion behind the kiss that Buffy couldn't believe it was Angel. She then pushed him away from her.

"What the hell are you doing? We're not going there again, Angel. You know how vulnerable I am right now." Spike regretted kissing her like that and wondered what she was talking about. He was also relieved that she pushed Angel away.

"Vulnerable? What do you mean?" Buffy looked at him like he was clueless.

"Come on, Angel. It wasn't that long ago. It's only been a month since I lost Spike. You saw how upset and depressed I was. I can't believe you would actually take advantage of that." Spike shook his head and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I'm not taking advantage. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Buffy." Buffy nodded and seemed to accept his apology, but she still had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay, Angel? You're not acting like yourself." Spike laughed and forgot to stay in character.

"You have no idea." Buffy raised her eyebrows when Spike suddenly grabbed his head. He didn't know what Angel was doing, but he was starting to lose control. Buffy was starting to get concerned.

"What's wrong?" She wondered as Spike continued to hold his head. He then couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

"Shut up you bleeding ponce! You're driving me bloody crazy!" He exclaimed and realized his mistake when he saw the look on Buffy's face. Buffy took a step away from him and found her voice after a few seconds.

"Spike? Is that you?" Spike dropped his hands and let out a sigh. He couldn't pretend anymore.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about this, love. I never meant for it to go this far." Buffy still didn't know what to think as she moved a little closer to him.

"How...How did this happen?" Spike sighed again.

"It's a long story. I was brought back recently as a ghost and there was this guy. He put my essence into Angel and at first I was gonna trick the ponce and go inside him instead, but I guess I wanted to have a little fun with Peaches first." Buffy was still surprised and then grew angry.

"So, you decided to steal Angel's body. How could you do that? What would you coming to me as Angel prove?" Spike shrugged.

"Don't know, I just wanted to see you. I wasn't thinking straight. I knew I couldn't come to you as a ghost. I wouldn't have been able to touch you for one and the second I think about leaving LA I just get sucked back to Wolfram and Hart. I'm bound there for some reason. This was my only choice." Buffy shook her head.

"It wasn't a very good one. I want you out of his body, Spike. This is way creepy." Spike nodded and concentrated as he felt himself leave Angel's body. When he was out, Angel then fell to the floor. He was dizzy and tried to remember what happened as he stood up. He vamped out when his eyes landed on Spike.

"You! If you weren't a ghost I would kill you right now!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, Peaches." Angel looked like he was about to attack him and Buffy placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't," she said in a calm voice and Angel looked at her and changed back to his human features. Spike felt guilty as he looked at Buffy.

"I'm sorry, pet. I just wanted to touch you." Buffy moved closer to him with tears in her eyes. She tried to touch his cheek and cried even harder when her hand went through.

"God, Spike." Spike's unbeating heart was breaking as he looked into her eyes.

"I wish things could be different." He said and then started to feel himself be pulled away. "I don't have much time. I can feel myself about to be pulled back to Wolfram and Hart." He said as he moved closer to her. "I love you, Buffy. I never stopped. I'll do whatever I can to be corporeal again and when that happens; I'm coming back to you." Buffy nodded as more tears fell down her face. Spike then placed his lips over hers even though they weren't really touching. She closed her eyes and imagined him kissing her. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Buffy looked around the apartment and only noticed Angel there.

"He's gone." Angel told her in a soft tone. "I'm sorry he caused problems for you." Buffy shook her head.

"He didn't." She whispered. Angel looked at her for a moment before he spoke again.

"I guess I better get to the jet and head back." He gave her one more look and then walked away. Buffy watched him go and then went after him.

"I'm going with you." She said and Angel didn't like the sound of that.

"Buffy, I don't think that's such a good idea." Buffy wouldn't listen to him as she grabbed a jacket and left a note for Dawn.

"I don't care, I have to see him. I have to talk to him for longer than a few minutes; I don't care if I can't touch him." Angel looked like he was about to say something else when she held up her hand. "I don't care, Angel. I'm going with you." Angel knew there was no point in arguing with her, so he only nodded. Buffy nodded also as they both left the apartment and headed down to the car that was parked in front. They got in and Angel drove to where the jet was. Neither one saying anything to each other. Buffy still couldn't believe that Spike was back. She didn't care if he was a ghost. She still loved him and needed to see him. Maybe she could help him with being corporeal again. Angel continued to drive in silence while Buffy continued to think about Spike. She wondered what would happen when she saw him again, only time will tell.

**The End**

I know it's not the best ending, but that could mean there's a sequel. I don't have anything written yet though. I want ya'll to let me know if I should do a sequel or just leave it here. I don't have any ideas for a sequel right now, but I might be able to come up with something if ya'll want me to continue. So, don't forget to review and let me know. I'll have another ficlet soon and another chapter of "My Happy Ending" for those that are still reading that!


End file.
